Leaving
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION Loki est gardé à la tour de Tony, assigné à résidence, alors que Thor est sur Terre. Au moment où il s'apprête à s'enfuir, Tony fait un cauchemar.


L'histoire appartient à **_hrs289_** qui m'a donné l'aimable accord pour la traduire. Pour l'original, allez dans mes favoris. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki soupira alors qu'il errait dans la pièce sombre qui venait à peine d'être illuminé par la lune se montrant à travers les rideaux épais du salon. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il faisait si sombre (voila ce qui se passait quand vous vous leviez dans la chambre d'ami, ne pouvant pas dormir et réalisant qu'il est 4:30) et Tony dormait et il ne souhaitait pas être prit en train de se promener.

Il ne savait réellement pas si on lui faisait confiance pour se déplacer librement.

C'était étrange.

Librement.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis expira avant d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Il n'osait pas utiliser la magie non plus. Jarvis, la voix qui suivait tout le monde partout pourrait alerter quelqu'un. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper facilement.

Très facilement.

Levant les yeux après une petite gorgée, il erra de la porte jusqu'au balcon. Il pourrait marcher à l'extérieur et juste partir. Se téléporter sans aucun garde pour l'arrêter, rien.

Soudain traversé par l'idée, il tendit son verre vers le bouton de réglage de la porte.

Il déglutit. Il pouvait juste tourner le bouton et être à nouveau dehors. Comme c'était écœurant et dégradant d'avoir des mortels qui pensaient qu'il pourrait être retenu ici. Alors si juste il... clignant des yeux juste quand il fut sur le point de toucher la poignée de la porte, il entendit un bruit. Il leva la tête pour scruter la chambre et l'inclina pour entendre mieux. Il se figea en l'entendant à nouveau.

Un gémissement de douleur et plus bruissa. Il se détendit légèrement et se glissa vers l'avant, déterminé à trouver le bruit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Tony en plissant les yeux. Oui, cela venait définitivement d'ici.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas silencieux.

Il pouvait à peine le voir, il était enveloppé dans trop de tissus. Tony était enseveli sous les oreillers et les draps sur le sol. Enveloppé dans un grand édredon de plumes secoué incontrôlablement et... Était-il en train de gémir ?

Il fit un pas prudent plus près. Puis un autre en le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Oui il dormait. Hm... Il s'approcha et le regarda. Les larmes striaient son visage rouge et ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés. Gémissant et grognant il se débattit encore plus.

Roulant des yeux, Loki se tourna. Pitié... C'était juste un rêve. Il soupira et commença à marcher vers la porte. Il allait survivre. Soudain Tony sembla se calmer et il s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder curieusement à nouveau.

Il y eut un gémissement pathétique et un sanglot bloqué. Loki cligna des yeux en les écarquillant légèrement. Il se reprit et secoua la tête en se grondant. Non. Stop. Il se tourna pour aller à la porte et partit après l'avoir fermée.

Il semble qu'il cligna des yeux et il était revenu devant le lit. Il soupira. Que dieu damne le conflit intérieur... Il déglutit et se pencha sur lui en dégageant la couverture de son visage et son cou. Le souffle et le soupire d'air frais firent légèrement sourire le dieu.

Avec un soupir, il se pencha sur lui et lentement, avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller, dégagea la couverture, l'écartant et la secouant. Il plia les draps et les secoua avant de les replacer sur le dessus. Attendez. Il baissa les yeux et saisit les oreillers en utilisant la magie pour le soutenir et les glissa sous lui.

S'appuyant à côté, il sourit légèrement à son ouvrage et leva à nouveau les yeux vers le visage de Tony. Ses gigotements s'étaient arrêtés. Mais il sanglotait toujours et gémissait, criant de temps en temps. Loki fronça les sourcils et soupira en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

Putain, pourquoi se sentait-il mal tout à coup... Il venait juste de faire sa bonne action ? Il regarda ses mains sur ses genoux en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il leva les yeux et soupira en filant plus avant de mettre ses pieds sur le lit. Il tendit la main et essuya une larme sur la joue de Tony, seulement pour en voir une autre la remplacer immédiatement.

Soupirant, il se maudit et se rapprocha. "Anthony". Un autre gémissement pathétique. Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Anthony réveille-toi." Tony s'agite légèrement, à moitié réveillé, murmurant des absurdités attristé qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il tendit le bras et le secoua légèrement. "Anthony!"

Avec une secousse, Tony s'éveilla surprit en plissant les yeux, voyant trop flou pour savoir qui c'était. Loki cligna des yeux, alarmé, alors qu'il se précipitait soudainement en avant et passait ses bras autour de la taille du dieu en y enfouissant son visage. "O-Oh mon dieu tu es là." Un autre sanglot brisé. «Ils étaient tous morts Pep, tous avaient disparus."

Euh ... Loki cligna des yeux et s'écarta légèrement. Whaouh pour la proximité. Il cligna des yeux à nouveau alors que l'emprise de Tony se resserrait et que les sanglots qui le secouaient revenaient. Déglutissant difficilement, il laissa sa main descendre lentement pour se poser sur son épaule. Après une minute ou deux, il finit par la serrer très fort, plaquant à moitié contre lui le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables de Tony.

Loki ne dit rien. Il le serra simplement. Au bout de près d'une heure, Tony sembla revenir là où il était. Il toussa légèrement, encore reniflant et blottit contre lui. Loki frotta son dos légèrement, le regardant. Tony cligna des yeux rapidement. Il déglutit.

"L-Loki?" Le dieu sourit légèrement. Tony secoua la tête et Loki s'attendit à ce qu'il se lève. Au contraire, il somnola en enfouissant son nez en retour dans l'écharpe de Loki et renifla avec lassitude. Loki se retrouva à caresser le derrière de ses cheveux. Tony fit un bruit sourd.

"Hm?" Loki pencha sa tête pour qu'il se jette encore plus sur lui.

"Bien."

Loki cligna des yeux et le regarda. Cependant les yeux de Tony s'étaient fermés, effaçant les sanglots. Loki se surprit à sourire et il se pencha pour sentir ses cheveux, respirant profondément.

Quand il sentit le souffle de Tony s'approfondir et qu'il fut sûr qu'il était tombé dans un sommeil paisible, il le plaça soigneusement dans le lit et mit les couvertures sur lui. Il nettoya rapidement la chambre et alors qu'il fermait la porte silencieusement il se surprit à sourire.

Il n'alla pas vers la porte coulissante. Au lieu de cela, il alla directement vers son lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Il n'a jamais plus songé à partir à nouveau.

* * *

Voila donc une nouvelle traduction, terminée à trois heures du mat' parce que, c'est carrément ennuyant de dormir, non ? J'espère qu'elle vous as plu, n'oubliez pas de commenter, toutes vos reviews seront traduites à l'auteur !

Ah, et je sais que "incontrôlablement" est un néologisme, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus proche.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
